Ash and Arceus 17- T's Reincarnation!
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: Hi. I'm not dead yet and I've been trying to get my spirit back because of a few harsh reviews and PMs. You know who you are. I accept criticism but please dilute it because I'm sometimes incredibly sensitive. Anyway, T died and her body was destroyed. What will she return as this time? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"T, Ash, come here to the warp zone! It's an emergency!" piped Mew frantically. "What's wrong Mew?!" shouted T. "Is it a pancake breakfast in free-for-all?!" shouted Ash. They tumbled into the room in a heap. "Arceus is being held captive and tortured by team Rocket!" cried Mew, pointing into the portal at an image of Arceus getting whipped and beaten.

"Ash, T, you must help her before its too late!" sobbed Mew. "I can't go! Even though she's my mate, if I get caught too, the world is doomed!" said Ash. "Please! You need to do something! They're going to kill her if they inject that much poison into her!" screamed Mew not noticing that T had jumped through the portal and taken the lethal injection in place of Arceus.

"I'M SICK OF YOU GETTING IN THE WAY EVERY MOTHERFUCKIN SINGLE BLOODY TIME!" shouted Giovani as T slowly turned toward him and the other people and weakly grinned. "Too…..late….you…..sick…bastard" taunted T.

"Well, at least that poison made you much easier to kill! Everyone, OBLITERATE THE PINK PEST!" roared Giovani out of pure hatred and blind rage. Nobody talked like that to him and lived…nobody but Red and possibly Ash…but that's besides the point! The grunts had never seen their already deadly boss this upset in all their lives they knew that defying him right now, if ever, would be the last thing that they would do in life and sent out all their Pokemon.

"Arceus, get out of here! This isn't about pride, respect, reputation, or anything like that anymore. If you don't leave now, they'll kill us both! If I come back with you, they'll just follow me to your realm and try again. If they insist on killing us, I will not let you die without a chance to escape. Go" Said T. "But we-" said Arceus. "I SAID GO FUCK DAMN IT!" coughed T. "Good luck T" sighed Arceus and with that, she warped away. "KILL HER, KILL HER! LEAVE NOTHING LEFT OF HER BODY!" Giovani bellowed.

Back in the hall of origin, everyone watched in horror as the Pokemon's attacks literally vaporized T's physical body under nothing but a smoldering crater remained where she once stood. "Is she…gone forever?!" sobbed Mew. "I should have been more careful but instead I let myself get caught! T is gone for good and it's all my fault!" cried Arceus.

"Alright, I want everyone back to work! And you grunts are to go and get the things necessary and come back and fix this fucking crater in the floor! I won't forget about this miserable failure on all of your parts. And make sure that you don't screw the repairs up!" shouted Giovani.

"I can't believe she's gone" said Ash sadly. "Someone go get Arceus a cup of water and some tissues please!" said Dialga. "Ugh, fine. If it will make her stop crying" said Palkia. "Guys, a moment of silence for T's sake! I mean one of our friends just got vaporized and you can only think about shutting Arceus up?!" said Garitina. "Garitina has a valid point you two!" said Ash.

"guys, why are you so upset if you're not even completely sure she's dead? We've seen how elusive she is, heck she's probably even sneakier than a Zoroark on steroids!" said Latios. "Are you FUCKING kidding, all five of us just saw her get blasted apart! How can she survive that?!" asked Ash. "I don't know, but I sent Latias to check the area for any trace of her" said Latios.

"Guys, You are not going to believe it, but I found a calamitously damaged soul floating around after the people left T for dead! Arceus! I can't tell who's soul it is, but it needs a new body to survive in!" chirped Latias as she zipped into the room holding a violently flickering ball of energy.

A few weeks later, a pink furred, white hoofed female Arceus slowly adjusted to the light in the liquid-filled glass cylinder she was floating in. "Wh-what happened? Where am I? What am I?" she telepathically groaned. "T…is it you?" said Arceus. "Arceus, I hope you're recovering well. What happened to me?" thought the new Arceus.

"T, you lost your old body structure when the people attacked you for helping me. Latias found your nearly destroyed soul and we made you a new body. You're an Arceus now. If you want, I can download your old powers and abilities to your new body. I can also download your old body form into you, however if you use it, it will take much of your energy and more to maintain it. Here" said Arceus as she pressed a few buttons on a nearby keyboard.

"Thank you for your help Arceus. Can you let me out now?" asked T. "We need to be sure that you are stable in your new body first. This process is nearly complete. Afterward, I can let you out. I know it must be very uncomfortable in there, but it is not for much longer. I need to go now but I'm happy you're alive" said Arceus as she left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was pretty weird for T to say the least. "T, I got a question for you" said Dialga. "What is it? It had better be good for you to want to poke around at my mind using that supercomputer I'm hooked up to" muttered T.

"When is your birthday and how old are you all together?" asked Dialga. "Hmm, do you want that in moons, years, dog years, eons, millennia, centuries, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds, nanoseconds, or what?" asked T. "Just give me a short explanation" said Dialga. "Well, how old is the multiverse?" asked T. "I got no fucking idea" said Dialga. "Approximately 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 plus eons if you are counting all the past omnidimensional doomsdays. My birthday is actually about one day from now" said T thoughtfully.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive that you are still alive after all this time" said Dialga. "I'm a Sixth dimentional being! It's virtually impossible to officially destroy me. Many generations have tried yet not one person has succeeded" mused T. "Well, anything you need don't hesitate to let me know!" said Dialga.

"Actually, there is one thing I would like to know. When will I be stable enough to be out of this tube. It's all gooey in here" said T. "Right now as a matter of fact" answered Dialga. "Can you please let me out?" Asked T. "Ok, I just need to drain the tube" said Dialga.

After the liquid had been drained, the tube opened up and T fell out. "It was so gross in there…Thanks Dialga. I'm going to get a bath now. I need to clean this goop off my fur" said T, getting up and up leaving.. "Man she is super cute! I wonder what it would take to score with her" thought Dialga.

"Hi T. How are you feeling? That blast was pretty devistating" said Arceus. "I'm doing alright. I mean, this isn't the first time I've had to walk on four legs. Quick question, what fur care products do you recommend for getting this stuff out of my coat?" asked T.

"Try this. It really makes your fur soft and fluffy!" said Arceus. "Thanks" said T as she took the bottle of conditioner/shampoo.

A few minutes later, T walked out of the bathroom. "Arceus was right about the product. I feel so much better now. Note to self, next time I take a normally lethal injection, bring a powerful antidote" said T.

"So you think T is really that cute?" asked Groudon. "I was the first one to see her out of the tube. Of course she was adorable!" said Dialga. "I've got to find a way to shut those two up before the entire male population in this dimension want to rape me!" whispered T from outside the room.

"T, we each have a present for you!" said Ash and Uxie. First she opened Uxie's present. "It's a book" murmured T. "Read the title!" said Uxie. "'So You've Become an Arceus'" read T. "I wrote it myself!" said Uxie proudly. "How did you find a publisher?" asked Ash. "You know I'm the Being of Knowledge. I know all the best publishing companies in Sinoh!" said Uxie. "Open mine!" said Ash. When T looked into the box, she found life plates and some extra ones that depicted the Wisp Color Power symbols. "Wow thanks you two!" said T.

"No problem!" said Ash and Uxie together.


	3. the end of the beginning

"Arceus, Ash, what's going on with the hall?!" shouted T as the entire hall of origin began to dissapear.

"There's an imbalance of energy through the entire world!" said Arceus. "So, this doesn't explain why our home is vanishing from beneath us!" said T. "It's a fail safe protocol I had put in place. If a Villainous team is about to actually succeed in their goals, all the other legandary Pokemon will be warped throughout the universe" said Arceus.

"So what does that mean for the world?!" Asked Ash. "Well, since the creation trio is gone, the whole world will end up in a state of paralysis. Only the Pokemon, and for some reason I don't want to figure out, Sonic and his cohorts will be unfrozen.

T pulled out a cellphone and dialed the sonic heroes. "T, what is going on with the world?! Everyone is frozen in their tracks!" said Tails. "Yeah, do you remember where you sealed away the Blue Typhoon?" asked T. "Why would you need a giant battleship right now?!" said Tails. "Just get the others and fly it to spear pillar ASAP!" said T. "Wait, if your on top of a giant mountain, how the hell are you getting any reception!?" asked Sonic. "Sonic, this isn't the time to ask questions about whether we can get cellphone service on the top of a mountain. I'll explain everything when we get into space…and Arceus just told me that since Garitina is missing, the souls of the damned are getting out of the distortion world. Well, see you soon"

Said T before hanging up.

"T can really be a great friend but when something's out of her control and the world may end, she becomes a real asshole" sighed Sonic. "Sonic, can you please set up the launch sequence for the Blue Typhoon? According to T, the souls of the damned are going to come after us if we don't get off the planet soon" said Tails.

"So, we brought the Blue Typhoon, now what?" said Sonic. "We travel the Pokeverse to find and gatherer all the legends. Then, we can restore the planet" said Ash. "Well, we know what's coming next so WHATCH OUT FOR POKEMON X!" said Tails.

AFTER A SERIES OF WILD ADVENTURES THAT TOOK THEM PLACES THEY NEVER THOUGHT OF VISITING, TEAM POKEPOWER SETS OFF INTO THE UNEXPLORED UNIVERSE WITH THEIR MISSION'S ONLY TWO OUTCOMES BEING RESCUE THE LEGENDARY POKEMON OR FAIL AND THE EARTH IS DOOMED FOREVER!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEW SERIES POKEMON X!


End file.
